1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breech mechanism for automatic firearms having a high cadence; and, in particular, a rigidly closing breech mechanism which includes a gas piston effecting the opening thereof and which stands in communication with a sleeve, a coil spring concentrically positioned interiorly thereof which is stressed upon the opening of the breech mechanism and which will conduct a latching and unlatching component into its closing position upon release of the energy stored therein.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Modern automatic firearms of calibers in the magnitude of about 20 to 40 millimeters will, as a rule, evidence high cadences. These high cadences are required in order, within the shortest time to be able to direct a large number of projectiles into a target, such as flying objects moving within the sonic or supersonic range.
In automatic firearms, due to constantly higher set output requirements, there occur higher accelerations and load peaks in all dynamically moving components. This will result, particularly in the breech mechanism and the components operating in conjunction therewith, in an always increasing mechanical wear at a concurrent intensively reducing life expectancy. As a direct result of these phenomena, there will appear defects which render questionable the fitness for use of the weapon. This fitness for use must be afforded in the case of combat under all possible contemplatable conditions in order to respond to the current tactical combat requirements and, moreover, that the operating personnel need not be unnecessarily exposed beyond present conditions to the effect of the weapons of the opponent or enemy.